


Into the Blue

by yamswrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, Nonbinary Victor Nikiforov, Old Gods, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/yamswrites
Summary: The moon was full when he answered the call, the forest painted in silvery hues of blue and black. He felt no fear. He was no longer a child, but a man grown. As he entered, he found someone awaiting him. In the gloom of the night, he could see their eyes— luminous, a blue like the afternoon sky. Their hand outstretched to him, nail-like claws, and lips curved into a soft smile.A soft smile that revealed teeth, much too sharp for any human.His mother’s words echoed in his mind.“You must avoid the call of the forest.”Why? He had asked.“Listen close.You must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time. But the wolf? He only needs enough luck to catch you once.”





	Into the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joonohon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/gifts).



> tw for mention of past character death? they're reincarnated so it's ok but i thought it was worth mentioning if ppl wanted to avoid it.

The woods was not a place for those without magic in their veins. Yuuri’s mother had told him herself, the first time he’d dare to stray close to the tree line. She spoke of things that haunted the woods, some older than the trees themselves.

A timid child, he’d been. But, no matter what, he would always find himself drawn to the forest. It was just at the outskirts of his village, far enough that when night fell, the light of the homes around could not pierce the darkness.

The howls would echo in the dark, the music of the Children of the Moon. And Yuuri wanted so desperately to sing along, the howls drew at his heart, and awoke something deep within him.

The moon was full when he answered the call, the forest painted in silvery hues of blue and black. He felt no fear. He was no longer a child, but a man grown. As he entered, he found someone awaiting him. In the gloom of the night, he could see their eyes— luminous, a blue like the afternoon sky. Their hand outstretched to him, nail-like claws, and lips curved into a soft smile. 

A soft smile that revealed teeth, much too sharp for any human.

His mother’s words echoed in his mind.

_“You must avoid the call of the forest.”_

Why? He had asked.

_“Listen close.You must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time. But the wolf? He only needs enough luck to catch you once.”_

Yuuri turned and ran. He made it home without little problem, save for his heart beating so hard it might burst forth from his chest. As he went to bed, he heard the howling resume, this time forlorn.

..

The howling happened every night, each cry more heartbroken than the last. Yuuri looked out the window once. He saw a pale wolf at the edge of the forest, with eyes that burned like stars.

…

Yuuri saw the person from that night again, it was a fortnight later. Dusk had begun to take hold of the sky, the heavens painted in blues, pinks, oranges, and purples.

They waited, dressed in ultramarine robes that draped artfully over their tall and slender form. Yuuri was drawn to them. Their lips parted and they spoke, the words musical and soft. He understood them, somehow.

“Will you come with me?”

Yuuri paused.

“You do not know me? Do you? You’ve forgotten.”

Somehow, Yuuri knew them. Their name came to him, a lost thought resurfacing from the deep blue in his mind.

“Viktor,” He said, his whisper almost lost to the wind.

“Yes,” Viktor said, their voice overcome with emotion. Again, They outstretched their hand.

Yuuri heard his mother call for him. The spell broken, the trance gone, he turned and ran. He ignored Viktor’s cries for him to return, even as it tore at his heartstrings.

…

The moon ascended, full and bright amid the sea of night. The howling resumed and Yuuri answered the call. He knew them, had known them long before— when the trees were saplings and the earth was young. He had known them, until he was lost to the edge of a silver knife. 

He remembered as he watched as Viktor cried over his unmoving body, their tears had fallen and stained his face. The marks of their love had faded when Viktor laid him amid the flowers. He awoke amid the meadow, surrounded by the flowers, young again. He had walked to the village, taken in, and raised by his parents.

His mother had warned him, she must’ve known he came from the forest, and that one day, he would return. Yuuri was sad, he would miss her and his family. But, he could run from the call of the forest no longer. It was where he belonged, just as the sea reclaimed those shells that had ventured to the shore. So, would he return to the forest he’d made to share with his love.

Viktor stood at the edge of the forest, a vision in white. Their eyes were sad, their form were bathed blue and silver in the light of the moon.

“Will you run?” They asked, voice gentle.

“No,” Yuuri said.

Viktor’s hand was outstretched, an offering.

_“You must be lucky to avoid the wolf every time. But the wolf? He only needs enough luck to catch you once.”_

Yuuri took their hand, treasured the warmth, and walked into the night with his beloved at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you'd like to follow me for more writing and shitposts here is [my blog,](http://baenaby-brooksjr.tumblr.com/) or if you'd like to reblog this post on tumblr, here's [the link.](http://baenaby-brooksjr.tumblr.com/post/167663418428/boi-idk-why-but-my-dumbass-accidentally-sent-the)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you've left a comment or kudos, I very much appreciate it! <3


End file.
